


Foils and Lions

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [29]
Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a little curiosity behind every 'just wondering'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foils and Lions

Prompt: There's always a little curiosity behind every "just wondering"  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: none

"Hey Eliot, where'd you get that scar, the one on your lip?"

The hitter in question just sighed and shrugged. He was used to her interrogations as 'where'd you get that scar?' had become her new favorite game.

"I don't remember Parker."

She knew he was lying. He knew where all of them had come from but let it drop.

She began imagining wild fight scenes incolving whatchamacallits… those fencing swords and lions. Yes… lots of lions.

**Author's Note:**

> Christian Kane actually has a small scar on his lip from an accident with one of the blades while filming the movie Secondhand Lions. (which is a fantastic movie and you should go watch if you haven't already)


End file.
